Johnathan Simmons
Introduction Background The summer before Johnathan entered high school, he was a young man close to being a shattered soul. A mother who didn't care, a stepfather who liked control, and a father he rarely could see that couldn't help him. With no friends and no hope, it was this child that found a ring on the beach that gave him the strength to change his future. The ring was an artifact of power sent into the multiverse by an ancient being called Ying, one of two survivors of a long forgotten society. The elderly spirit told him that with this ring, he would become Teen Samurai, the Knight of Neutrality, protector and guardian against the dark lord Gorkon to stop him from taking over the multiverse. It took all of Ying's strength to seek out this latest in a long line of champions from the eternal struggle, and as such told Johnathan to seek out a place that would help him train to control the powers he's been given, giving him a key piece of knowledge - his imagination is his only true limit. Now concealing his powers from his family, he sought out a place to train, and discovered the Acadamy, in the hope that in this place not only will his powers grow, but he himself can grow too. Personality and Appearance Wears alot of denim and t-shirts with bands or anime characters on them, rarely found without a book of some kind in hand and his backpack filled with various rpg reference materials, plus some form of portable game system. On his right hand index finger there's a silver ring with a green gemstone, and if one gets a close look there's a yin/yang within it that almost seems to float and spin in place. Those with magic or cosmic senses can tell there's alot of untapped potential within the ring. Around his neck, there's a silver necklace cut as a stylized phoenix rising from a flame. To look at him he seems to try to keep to himself and be as unoffensive as possible. John at first may be shy and unsure of himself with a person when meeting them for the first time. However, once Johnathan's trust is earned, he is a fierce companion and a true friend. He would not be afraid of putting himself between danger and friends whom he protects. Much of this comes from his lack of close family ties when he was young. Another side effect of this would be his compassion when it comes to children whom he will protect, even from his own friends. Powers and Abilities Using his ring to tap into the Orb of Neutrality, Johnathan can transform into Teen Samurai, garbed in a lightly armored suit with full helm. The suit is made of a "self-regenerating metal" that can repair itself and even give limited healing to the wearer (surface injuries only.) The suit also provides him with several melee weapons including a katana, bo-staff, and throwing stars. The helmet has access to some basic sensors and scanning abilities. Using the ring he can also tap into elemental electricity, using it like lightning bolt attacks, or creating an energy field shield for defense. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters